The Romance
by MisAnghellic
Summary: Jace has a new love, but can he admit all his secrets to her, and his real identity?  Spoiler: Gets Erotic


_** Hi guys! Okay so I know Jace is really out of character in this, but it's because he really has true feelings for Yuki and is actually acting different. (: I hope you guys like, read and revie**w please. _

_Him again. _I bit my lip, attempting to ignore my jolting stomache. It was Jace Wayland, a handsome blonde with golden, cat-like eyes, and a mysterious air. Thoughts and sight of him brought shudders, and my hands shook like marbles on the table top.

"," My bestfriend, Isannah, reached for my hands and pinned them down forcefully, her copper eyes meeting my own, Copper on Cyan. I breathed deeply, wishing I could stop gazing at him and actually enjoy myself at the Pandemonium, our most frquently visited nightclub. We had dressed all out for the occasion, Isannah wearing a long vintage dress that belonged at a masquerade and her toffee waves twisted up into a bun. She had two long melees attached at her back, and long feathers sticking out of her hair. She looked as though a cross between a dark medievel queen and an assasin, completely proper for the occasion.

My outfit wasn't as impressive, I had chosen to wear glow-in-the-dark highlights, a fluorescent skeleton hoodie, and a pair of bright neon jeans. Besides that I was my regular, skeptic self, lost daydreaming over a boy that would never be mine...

"Yuki, is it?" I snapped out of my reverie at the sound of the voice, the hairs on the nape of my neck sticking up. I jerked to my feet immediatly at the sound of my name. But two milliseconds after I had done so I regretted my decision, knowing that _Jace Wayland _had called my name. Yet here I was, standing dumbfounded in front of him.

"Y-yes, Yuki Takashi. You're Jace Wayland, right?" My voice quivered, and I concentrated hopelessly on calming my frayed nerves.

"Yes, this is really, uhm, formal." He smiled brilliantly, his topaz eyes glittering with his 'supposed' innocence. "I noticed you from across the club, and would you mind going out for coffee later with me?" He let off a radiant, perfectly and undescribebly charming smile that made my fingers go numb, my heart beat rapidly, and my bones feel like jelly.

"Of course," _Oh damn_, I hadn't meant to sound so excited. As I waited for him to respond, I twisted the sole of my sneaker along the sticky ground restlessly.

"Great," His voice grew quiet as he snaked off into the packed bodies on the dancefloor. I glanced over at Isannah, letting out a shrill squeal of delight.

**OKAY, LISTEN POTATOES. I GOT BORED WITH THIS SO I SKIPPED TO THE SCENE YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR :D HOPE YOU LIKE..**

His mouth on mine. That's the only thought that ran through my mind. Six weeks and counting, of random, surprise dates and easygoing endings. Now it had come down to this, and yet I barely even knew his background. But Jace Wayland. That name was mine now. He was mine. Until our relationship was over, this all could be mine. I could get this gorgeous blonde goddess all to me. And I embraced that fact, moving my mouth on his, tasting the mint on his tongue. I pushed my fingers into his golden locks, clawing through his hair passionately as his fingers traced my back. I couldn't really concentrate on anything, but could perceive the details around me especially well. My back against the soft covers on his bed, the scent of sunshine and nature flooding the room in Jace's delicious aroma. It was almost too good to handle. _Yet, _The thought kept running through my mind, _Why had he picked me in the club that one night? Why me? _I loved him already though, six weeks time merely and I was in love. Even the thought of losing him was too much. I dug my fists farther into his hair, pressing myself even closer to his shape.

Soon, he pushed away gently, his fair hair scattering into his eyes as he pressed me down onto the bed, pulling himself over me, and then beside me, wrapping his arms around me. It was nice to just be cuddling, feeling warm and protected in his arms.

"T-this.. won't last," His voice was solemn, as Jace snuggled against me tighter. "You don't know the real me, Yuki.. But I do love you. You have to know, this isn't how I usually act, but this is different. I love you different that anyone else, but my history, my past, it won't work.." His voice dropped, and he hung his head.

"What? Tell me." I rolled away from him, startled. He reached for me, pulling me down next to him.

"Aghn, can I trust you Yuki?"


End file.
